User blog:Kraykan/character growth part 1
An element of all literature is character growth. I dont mean that they got taller, or became more powerful, but i mean that their overall characteristics and personalities have evolved. Since i have nothing better to do, i would like to talk about the character growth of the straw hat crew. Luffy: Luffy begins as a character who is brash, strong willed, and his goal is to become the pirate king. He is pretty dumb, but funny, yet his simple lifestyle shows how honest he is. He builds his crew, and continues to prove how kind he is by going out of his way to help others. although he doesnt change much, he has plenty of oppurtunites to explore his desire to help when he encounters a crew. He also has the kind of natural personality that makes you respect, even if you dont like him. Eventually, he decides that he has to get stronger in order to protect his friends, and that is another driving goal. His greatest character development comes when he tries to rescue ace. As his backstroy is told, it reveals how he transforms from a crybaby to a determined warriror. When ace dies, he learns that life is not over, as he still has a crew. Luffy although being the most common manga archetype( eats a lot, is insanely powerful, stupid, rash, brave, loves his friends) like goku form DBZ, naruto from, well you get it, yoshimori form kekkashi, natsu from fairy tail, ( need i go on?) still has qualities that mnake him an interesting character. Which is good, as he is the main character. Zoro: We are introduced to zoro not in character, but from the rumors. he is a ruthless demon, a savage who hunts down pirates as evil as himself. he would kill you as soon as look at you, etc. yet we see a man who sacrifices himself for a little girl, than tries to get her to leave to protect her. Zoros dream is to become the worlds greatest swordsman, and he certainly tries. it drives his every thought. he sees enemies not as enimies but as challenges. he constantly trains, and is very serious. although it seems like he would be boring, he is still suprises us with his sense of honor, like when he refuses to fight back when he was mocked for his dreams, and as he evolves, like him difeating mr 1. He still undergoes his training, and wont stop to fullfill his childhood promise to kuina. He lives to fight, and fight he does. He constanly is near death, even going so far as to save luffy for kuma, zoro is an unstoppable force, and he slowly but surley develops as a character. Nami: She is the thief who hates pirates. Shes tricky, cunning, and does whatever it takes to get ahead. yet luffy and zoro show her that not all pirates are evil, and she joins the crew. She later betrays them, but it is reavealed that she only wanted to save her village. inspired by her courage, the crew saves her and the villagers. realizing that they are no longer just a means to an end, burt actual friends, she rejoins the crew. Apart from this part in one piece, nami never really seems to develop. She continues to be smart, and greedy, but never really changes. she sometimes will fight directly, but She doesnt really talk much about her dream to chart the whole world, anymore, and nami really stays the same. althoguh a fun charqcter, she is losibng her apeal, as she just repeats herself. thats it for part 1. my fingers are breaking. If you enjoyed this, or found it interesting, please leave a friendly message. If you think i am wrong, i would love to hear your opinion. Category:Blog posts